The People next door
by BinghamFan
Summary: A new Family moves in next door and The Adams-Foster Family is in for a wild ride. [Please tell me if you want to get to know the new Family more. Thanks.]
1. Chapter 1

The Cartagena-Motaya Family

Adriana Maria Cartagena-Motaya [41]:

Adriana is Ines´wife. The two got married 19 years ago. They have 5 adopted children together. Adriana is a FBI Agent and works for the BAU. She is very protective of her family. She is very loud and outgoing. The Kids call her mom.

Ines Lucia Cartagena-Motaya [40]:

Ines is Adriana´s wife. The two got married 19 years ago. They have 5 adopted children together. Ines is a Neurosurgeon. She loves her family a lot and is a very sweet and gentle person. The Kids call her Mama.

Vincent Nathaniel Cartagena-Motaya [20]:

Vincent was adopted when he just turned 9. Vincent is a quarterback. Football is his passion but he also is pretty good at soccer and basketball too.

Jade Luella Cartagena-Motaya [17]:

Jade is Carly´s older identical twin sister. She was born 35 minutes before Carly. Ines and Adriana adopted the twins when they were 7 years old. The twins have been through a lot before their moms had adopted them. Jade can play 10 instruments and has her own youtube channel together with her twin Sister. They have 5 Million Followers right now and their Channel is growing daily. When Jade isn´t making music or working on new videos, you can find her on a skateboard. She is a huge Star Wars nerd.

Carly Zahara Cartagena-Motaya[17]:

Carly is Jade´s identical twin sister, she is 35 minutes younger then Jade. Ines and Adriana adopted the twins when they were 7 years old. The twins have been through a lot before their moms had adopted them. Carly also can play 10 instruments. She has a Youtube Channel with her twin sister called „Jade & Carly". Right now they have 5 Million Followers and their Channel is growing daily. Carly loves Star Wars.

Rylan Jack Cartagena-Motaya [13]:

Rylan loves his family. He loves to make videos with Jade & Carly. Rylan was adopted when he was just a baby. He was born in afrika and has dark skin. And beautiful curly hair. He love to go shopping with the twins and he just learned how to skate so he can spend more time with Jade.

Ivy Elaina Cartagena-Motaya [11]:

Ivy is such a girly girl. She loves to dress up and to try out new hairstyles. She is always with Ines. Cause she is such a Mama´s girl. The cute little brown haired girl loves the color pink.


	2. New People, New Drama

Jade was filming with her vlog-cam, while the rest oft he family was carrying boxes and bags inside the new house.

„So hey guys, this is Jade here, i just wanted to show you our new house, and here you can see the rest of the fam." She said and turned the camera towards the other members of her family. Carly was waving at the camera.

„Hey guys! What´s up?" Carly asked and smiled. She then walked over to Jade.

„Yeah so like Jade just told you we are going to show you our new house." The blonde haired girl said into the camera. Adriana walked past them with a huge box in her arms.

„Stop being lazy Jade & Carly! Move your butts inside with some boxes." She told her two oldest daughters. Jade grinned and turned the camera towards Carly and herself.

„Sorry mom i only have one free hand since i am vlogging right now, as you can see!" Jade answered with a soft grin on her face. Carly laughed softly.

„Well i am going to grab a box now and then we can walk inside to show you our house!" Carly grabbed a box full of comics.

„Don´t drop the box C!" Jade told her. Some of her comics were in that box and Jade was very protective of her comics. Most of them were Star Wars Comics.

At the same time on the other side of the street…

Lena just got home from work with Callie and Mariana. The three stepped out of the car. Mariana looked over to the house on the other side oft he street. She saw Jade & Carly vlogging and grabbed Callie´s arm in excitment.

„Oh my god! Callie it´s Jade & Carly! From Youtube! I love them! I follow them on every social network!" She informed her sister. Lena laughed a little at how excited her daughter was.

„Yeah right i remember them! You watch their videos every day. Even the ones you have already watched! Sometimes it is really annoying!" Callie told Mariana.

„Well they are awesome!" Mariana answered „And i follow them on every social media, also I think Jade is really cute. Kind of boyish sometimes but cute." Mariana added.

„They look exactly the same!" Callie answered and rolled her eyes. Jesus walked out oft he house and over to them.

„Identical twins? HOT!" he answered. Callie gently punshed his chest.

„I bet they would love to hear that." She said and with an eye roll.

Jade and Carly had finished vlogging for today cause it was almost ten at night so they decided to go for a late night walk. They had to edit the vlog and upload it later tonight. Brandon and Jesus drove past the twins. They were on the way to a party.

„Oh look our new neigbours." Jesus told Brandon.

„They look cute!" He said.

„Maybe we should ask them to come tot he party with us." Jesus suggested. Brandon stopped the car and Jesus got out o fit.

„Hey girls! Hot twin girls!" He yelled out. Jade and Carly both stopped walking and turned around, then they walked over to Jesus and Brandon.

„Do you really think getting our attention like that is going to pay off?" Jade asked, she was clearly not happy with what Jesus had said.

„So all you guys ever think about is if a girl is hot, or skinny or easy to hook up with right?! NOT COOL DUDE! NOT COOL!" Jade added. Carly looked at her twin sister and nodded her head in agreement. Jesus looked pretty shocked, Brandon who stood right behind him grinned softly.

„Yeah dude it´s not cool!" Carly answered, agreeing with her sister.

Carly and Jade talked to Jesus a little bit more about how he should talk to a woman. Then they just walked away from him. Jesus wasn´t in the mood to go to a party anymore so Brandon drove back home with him.

„Let me tell you one thing right now, i am almost a 100% sure that you won´t be friends with them ever, and don´t get me start on dating them!" Brandon answered laughing. Jesus crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn´t in the mood for joking right now.

One thing was for sure… it is about to get really interesting.


End file.
